Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's 遊☆戯☆王５Ｄ’ｓ（ファイブディーズ） Original Work Kazuki Takahashi (高橋 和希), Studio Dice (Serialization: Weekly Shonen Jump) Serialization Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Shueisha V-Jump) Director Katsumi Ono (小野勝巳) Series Composition Atsuhiro Tomioka Shin Yoshida Duel Composition Masahiro Hikokubo Character Design Shuji Maruyama (丸山 修二) Monster Design Futoshi Higashide Art Director Satoshi Shibata CG Producer Futoshi Nagata CG Director Kazuhisa Tomita Sound Supervisor Takuya Hiramitsu Soundtrack Yutaka Minobe Wall 5 Project Studio Gallop Work Nihon Ad Systems Production TV Tokyo, Nihon Ad Systems Demographic Shōnen Genre Adventure, Fantasy Original Run April 2, 2008 - current (Japan) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (遊☆戯☆王５Ｄ’ｓ ファイブディーズ / Yū☆gi☆ō Faibu Dīzu) is an anime series inspired by the original manga. It is not a continuation of any other Yu-Gi-Oh! series, instead it begins its own story. However, some themes and characters from other Yu-Gi-Oh! series make an appearance in the series. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's started its run in the spring of 2008. The series takes a radically different turn from previous Yu-Gi-Oh! anime with its futuristic and gritty atmosphere. The dueling motorcycles known as D-Wheels are important in the series, and the recurring separation between the penniless people of Satellite and the advanced utopia of Neo Domino City. Contrasting the high-tech imagery is the South American mythology which holds the series' key plot: the cult of Yliaster and the Five Dragons of the title. Plot Overview Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is set in the near future, where Domino City has undergone vast futureproofing. The city is split into Neo Domino where the wealthier citizens live in comfort and pleasure, and Satellite, a trash heap of old buildings and factories which is home to the poorest workers. Yusei Fudo is a young man from Satellite who plays Duel Monsters, and has assembled his own D-Wheel in the hope of challenging Jack Atlas: an old friend who betrayed him several years ago. Yusei's plan is to escape into Neo Domino against all odds and take back the legendary card that Jack stole from him. Yusei doesn't even know that this card, Stardust Dragon, is one of five sacred dragons which are tied in with an ancient cult and the all-powerful Crimson Dragon. Fortune Cup Main Article: Fortune Cup *'episodes' #001 - #026 The first episodes of the series introduce the major players and establish the scaffolding for the main story. Yusei makes his way from Satellite to Neo Domino City to face Jack Atlas, but finds himself locked away in a detention center controlled by the corrupt Takasu. After Yusei escapes, he is 'randomly' invited to a tournament organized by Kaiba Corporation called the Duel of Fortune Cup, where the winner will face the current King, Jack Atlas. In actuality, the tournament is just a guise conducted by Rex Godwin to gather all five of the Signers in one place. Dark Signers *'episodes' #027 - #064 A group of mysterious individuals calling themselves the Dark Signers start to appear all over Satellite, and these cult members possess Birthmarks similar to the ones of the Signers. Yusei is joined by old friends like Crow Hogan but also finds that some of the members of the Dark Signers are more than just strangers. WRGP (World Riding Duel Grand Prix) *'episodes' #65 - present Adaption to Manga Main Article: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (manga) Just like the GX manga before it, the 5D's anime was soon followed by a manga spin-off. It is drawn by Satou Masashi and written by Hirokubo Masahiro, and follows a very different continuity to the anime. Although locations like Neo Domino City and Satellite and aspects such as the Riding Duels remain, some characters appear very different to their anime counterparts, and the plot is completely different to that seen in the early anime. Animation The animation of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is similar to that of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters in the sense that is varies wildly in quality. However, compared to GX the technique of using explosions to mask Duel Monsters being destroyed is no longer used, allowing for a return to some more violent and creative monster deaths. Soundtrack The score to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's often follows a techno theme, especially in the early arc, rather than orchestral. The oft-used themes of Jack Battle and Izayoi Battle are testament to this. However, upon the beginning of the Dark Signers arc, the soundtrack began to branch out more. The first CD, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 1 featured tracks which were far longer than any Sound Duel CD before, a great contrast to the very short tracks of the GX Sound Duels. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 2 was set to be released in June 2009, but was held back until later in the year. When it was released, it became the first Yu-Gi-Oh! CD with two discs. The opening and ending themes are pop-rock songs by various artists, with several bands being part of the Visual Kei movement (although this does not affect the tracks as such). Opening and Endings *'Episodes 1-26' **OP: Kra - Kizuna **ED: Nakagauchi Masataka - Start *'Episodes 27-64' **OP: Knotlamp - Last Train - Atarashii Asa **ED: Alice Nine - Cross Game *'Episodes 65-onwards' **OP: La-Vie - Freedom **ED: Vistlip - -Ozone- *'Episodes 104-onwards' **OP: Believe in Nexus - Masaki Endoh **ED: Close to You - ALvino～Alchemy vision normal～ Seiyuu/Voice Actors * Yusei Fudo - Yuya Miyashita * Jack Atlas - Takanori Hoshino * Rex Godwin - Kote Shisoya * Aki Izayoi - Ayumi Kinoshita * Rua - Ai Horinai * Ruka - Yuka Terasaki * Tetsu Ushio - Kouji Ouchiai * Mukuro Enjo - Naoki Yanagi * Rally Dawson - Mika Itou * Taka - Tomohiro Oumura * Nerve - Kensuke Fujita * Blitz - Takahiro Hirano * Uryu - Toshiyuki Kusada * Jeager - Tetsuya Yanagihara * Akutsu - Kouichiro Yuzawa * Mikage Sagiri - Aiko Souhashi * Yanagi Tenzen - Bummei Tobayama * Jin Himuro - Taiten Kusunoki * Takasu - Koji Ishii * Saiga - Hidenobu Kiuchi * Divine - Matsukaze Masaya * Bommer - Keiji Hirai * Jill de Lancebow - Yōji Ueda * Professor Frank - Toshihiko Seki * Kodo Kinomiya - Tarusuke Shingaki Related Articles *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Staff and Cast List *Episode Guide *Media and Release Information Category:Media